A Thief's Tale
by Thief-Lord
Summary: This is the story of a young thief, who begins a journey with Eliwood, but does not realize that he may have to save the world.
1. A Thief's Tale Chapter 1

Well this is my first Fan Fic so please give me a review on how I did.

It was a cool, brisk, morning in the town of Caelin. The village was full of life, everywhere you went, you could hear the sounds of townsfolk, shopping, selling, and socializing about their needs. This is going to be a great day, Robert thought to himself, for he was a thief. Robert was quite young being only the age of about 14. He had dark blue eyes, and dirty Blonde hair, He wore a Black Cloak with the hood up, but little did he know his life as a common thief was going to turn for the better.

Robert sat in a dark alleyway waiting to see his next target to pickpocket. As he sat there with the wind blowing in his face he saw a group of what looked like Mercenaries walking down the road. There seemed to be three leaders, First there was a male with bright red hair, the other to were a woman with a green shade of hair, and a guy with blue hair. They looked to be rich, maybe even Lords. "My luck may finally be turning" he said to himself.

As he crept up to steal some gold from the group, he noticed that someone was watching him one of the people in the group, slowly Robert began to creep away, but not without noticing that he was being followed by one of the people from the group. He began to run , as the wind blew through his hair like a fish swimming through the water, he looked back and saw that he was being followed by the man from the group, than I heard a voice shout "Matthew where are you going" was this man chasing me Matthew Robert thought to himself.

Not looking towards where he was going Robert tripped and fell hearing a loud crack is he felt his leg break. In a slight shock Robert momentarily sat there staring at his leg, for this would never heal properly without a cleric, and he wasn't even close to having enough money for that.

Well that is all I have to write about now so please make Reviews. I do plan to write much more than this so please be patient.


	2. A Thief's Tale Chapter 2

Well, I am sorry the first Chapter was so short, I promise to make all new chapters longer. well, that is about all I have to say right now so please continue reading.

As Robert was momentarily stunned, the man known as Matthew caught up to, him Robert just stared at the ground, for he was not used to conversation, ever since a tragic incident that happened when he was much younger, but you will hear about that later on in the story.

"Well, what exactly where you doing, over there just now." Matthew said " What exactly where you going to do, steal." Robert just stared down at his leg not answering him.

It was by then that the group that Matthew had been with earlier had caught up with him. "Have Serra come over here" Matthew said as a Pink haired girl, about the same age as Robert, came over to his aid " It looks as is he may have broken his leg, he took a tough fall." The last thing that Robert remembered was many flashing lights and then he blacked out.

The next morning he woke up still not quite sure of what had happened the night before. The he heard voices coming towards the door of the room he was in. As the door crept open he saw two of the people he had seen the day before. The ignorant blue haired man, and the green haired beauty, the shut the door behind them as they entered. The bleu haired man immediately walked over to Robert slamming is hands on the night stand beside him and shouted " What do you think you are doing trying to steal from us!"

"Hector calm down, he is but a young boy." said the woman "He has been through a lot" "He has been through a lot, If anyone has been through a lot it is you and I, Lyn." said Hector "Hector, why don't you just leave, if you are going to continue bickering" she said to Hector as she showed him to the door.

"I am very sorry about him, he just seems to be rude to most everyone" she said with a smile. "I haven't introduced myself yet have I, my name is Lyndis of Sacae, but you may call me Lyn." "Now may I ask you why you were going to steal from us?" Robert just looked down until he finally said that he was in dire need of food and that he had been living off the streets for most of his life.

Hearing this Lyn lightened up, for she had lost most of her family, she knew what it was like to be out, and alone in a world of so many evils. She knew what hardships he must have gone through from having no one to turn to for help. That made her begin to wonder why he had no parents, and how he came into the town of Caelin .

That is all I had time to write about tonight so I should have more written by either tomorrow or the next day.


	3. A Thief's Tale Chapter 3

For those of you who have been reading this up to this point, I would really appreciate it if you posted a review telling me how I am doing, after all, this is my first fan fic.

Robert found that Lyn must have gone through a similar experience as he had, for she seemed to have a different feeling towards him. " So you did have a reason of trying to steal from us after all, did you." Lyn said. "Let me go ask Eliwood about what we can do for you."

As Lyn left the room Robert noticed that he was not alone in the room "You can come out now Matthew." he said aloud, just then Matthew came out from where he had been hiding. "You seem to be smarter than what you look to be." Matthew said "You remind me of myself when I was your age, before I became a sp....um I mean before I met up with Eliwood, If you learn a few trick or two than you could be as good as me... well almost at least."

"Well, is your leg better at least?" Robert had forgot all about his injured leg before that point in time. "Fine." he answered " He realized that that he had been healed by a Cleric for the first time in his life. "I'll be leaving now" Robert said to Matthew. "I'm sorry but I can not let you do that not before you talk to Eliwood at least." he answered. " I have to find out what we are going to do." Robert answered angrily with " I know exactly what I am doing out there, and I don't need your help."

"If you get to cocky you will eventually get caught by the wrong people you could get yourself killed, you got lucky this time, it won't always end up like this." just as he finished saying the door opened, and in came the person of which he thought was Eliwood. " Matthew would you please leave us, I would like to talk with him alone." said Eliwood "Yes milord."

As Matthew left, Eliwood came up to Robert and began to ask him questions like " What is your name." and " Why did you steal from us." While outside of the house they were in Serra and Matthew were arguing about whether she could go in and talk to him or not. It seemed that she was rather found of the thief, weather he had tried to steal from him or not.

By the time Eliwood was done talking it was getting dark and it was to late to begin traveling for the time it was so the were going to stay there for the night. Robert knew that this was going to be the first chance for him to get away, but he knew that Matthew was going to be watching the front door of the place he was in. Thus far he had do escape through the window in the back. As he silently snuck out the back window he found that someone was about to come into the window that he just left. It was Serra, the cleric that had healed his leg earlier. "Serra what are you doing here, it is so late into the night?" Robert asked her

"You are such a good thief, I knew that you would know that I was out here." Serra said not paying a bit of attention to what Robert had said. " I just wanted to come and see how you were doing but I guess that you knew I was out here, your so smart." Robert was not sure what to say back to her. "Umm.... why were you going to sneak into my window, this late at night?"

"Well I just really came to say hi that's all" She said trying to change the topic. "O...K..." Robert answered "Well good night, I guess." Robert said trying to get Serra to leave so he could get away from Eliwood, and everyone else. "Good Night" Serra said as she quickly hugged him and fled away.

Finally I can get away from here Robert thought to himself as he left into forest right outside the building. That is where he planned to sleep for the night, but as he was almost asleep he realized that there were others in the forest, many others, and it looked as if the were going to ambush the Mercenaries, and unless he said something to Eliwood or one of the others the chances of their survival were slim.

Please write a review on this, I absolutely love positive feedback, if you have any ideas for the future of the story post them, after all, I may use them.


End file.
